Jaysuhn
Jason is a castaway from Survivor: The Amazon and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. |Tribe Wins:2 = 5 |Individual Immunities:2 = 1 |Votes Against:2 = 7 |Loyalties:2 = Luke28356 Albert_FnWesker |Alliances:2 = How I Met Ur Mother Original Natal Alliance The Core 3 The Three Underdogs Final 3 Alliance |Currently1 = Pre-Juror |Season: = Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains |Placement: = 18/20 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 1 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 6 |Loyalties: = N/A |Alliances: = N/A |Days Lasted: = 8 }} Biography The Amazon: Jason started the game on the Natal tribe. He often took the leadership role, and was a big strategist and social player going forward. He was also very loyal to people he trusted. His tribe managed to avoid Tribal Council for the first several days, until a tribe switch changed things up. Jason was moved to the Selva tribe, and only had Luke as the only former Natal. He made allegiances with Valk and Etoille, and along with Luke he had a tight four, with Rozina as an affiliate. The alliance was strangely enough called "How I Met Ur Mother". With a new majority, they controlled the vote, and they voted out Rav for being a former Maceio. Chuck joined the camp after exile, becoming a new member of the alliance. After Susan quit, HIMUM worked together to vote out Leviora. At the merge, the alliance broke, and Jason chose to hide behind the bushes to keep the target off his back. He became part of an Original Natal Alliance, and Core 3 alliance with Chuck and Chris using the two of them as meat shields for himself. They voted out Etoille and got Valk to waste her idol. Phorix asked the three to work with Natal 2.0, where Jason was forced to join the charge to have Joaquin voted out. After Joaquin's elimination, Jason realized he wasn't going to make it to the end staying in the shadows, so he backed out of the Core 3, and planned to blindside both Chuck and Chris. When Chuck made a new Unnamed Alliance, he convinced Luke to become a spy, learning everything from the group. After learning everything he needed, he and Luke blindsided Chuck, followed by the vote-off of Valk, then Chris. Albert was left as the last of the Unnamed Alliance, but Jason offered him a chance to get to the final three, and he managed to convince him to go with him and Luke against Rozina, until finally Arm was voted out. Jason also managed to win an individual immunity challenge with the help of his loved one, TruelyTut. Throughout it all, Jason had trouble trusting Albert. In the final four immunity challenge, Phorix came out victorious, and Jason realized he had to vote out one of his allies. Jason lied to Albert that Luke was voting for him, and he was convinced. Jason believed Luke would stay loyal to him and vote for Albert, but it ended up being his biggest mistake; Luke got Phorix's help to flip on Jason, while Albert voted Luke and Jason voted Albert. Jason was voted out in a 2-1-1 vote. Heroes vs. Villains: Category:S5 Cast Category:S5 Jury Category:4th Place Category:S8 Cast Category:Returnees Category:S8 Pre-jury Category:18th Place